Love So Sweet
by Lovely Diamond
Summary: It's Rio's birthday and Kaito does not know what to give her. However, his best friend and mentor suggests the idea of singing her a song from her favorite boy band. Will Kaito sing it? Or will he give her another present? Short one-shot. Co-written with senshi moon.


**Love So Sweet**

**Rated: **K+

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Summary:** It's Rio's birthday and Kaito does not know what to give her. However, his best friend and mentor suggests the idea of singing her a song from her favorite boy band. Will Kaito sing it? Or will he give her another present? Short one-shot. Co-written with senshi moon.

**Pairing:** Tenjo Kaito/Kamishiro Rio, Christopher Arclight/Akari Tsukumo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or _Love So Sweet_.

* * *

"Sing her a song from her favorite boy band," Chris pressured his best friend and student as they walked down the halls of the academy. (**Okay. Seriously senshi moon. Stop beginning most of your school stories like this! XD**)

Kaito raised an eyebrow at Chris. "Yeah. Considering that I will need an additional four other members, no thank you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Come on... We all know you love her very much."

Kaito ignored him and continued walking. Chris sighed and just followed after him into their class. _'I'm serious. She'll love him even more, if that's even possible considering that they already love each other more than a normal high school couple, if she hears and sees him singing a song from that famous band. And for her birthday! I can imagine the happiness...'_

"Think about it this way," Chris continued as he followed Kaito to his desk. He sat in the desk in front of Kaito's. "If you sing her a song from that band, she'll most likely sing a song from your favorite band."

Kaito, who already had an open book in his hands, looked up at Chris. "Chris. I don't have a favorite band."

If Chris wasn't a stoic individual, he would have blanched. But since he was, he didn't and opted for just staring at Kaito. Until the bell rang, that is. Chris sighed, stood up, and walked to the front of the classroom in his place as the teacher assistant.

* * *

"...So?! What is Kaito-kun going to give you for your birthday?!" Kotori and Cathy asked their friend excitedly.

Rio smiled a small smile and looked up from her book. They were currently sitting in their Physics class, waiting for their teacher to start. "I don't know. But I hope he doesn't give me anything." She went back to her book.

Cathy and Kotori gasped. "Huh?!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Why not?!" Cathy gaped.

Rio shrugged. She put a bookmark on her book and put it down. Then, she faced them. "Saa... I'll probably feel guilty if he gives me something? Maybe I'll feel bad if I don't get him a nice enough present for his birthday? Maybe because I don't care? Or maybe because I don't want him to spend anything? Or maybe because I'm afraid that I won't like it? Or maybe... I don't know... I just don't..." Rio sighed as she picked up her book to put it in her backpack.

Before the girls could interrogate Rio, the bell had rang, and the teacher came in and began class.

* * *

"What would you like for your birthday?" Kaito asked his girlfriend as they walked through the park. Kaito hated guessing, especially when it came to something like gifts. Why would he spend time thinking what a person would like if he could just ask them directly?

Rio shrugged and shook her head. "Nothing in particular, if you mean materialistic objects. Spending a day with you is all I need in my birthday."

Kaito smirked. He expected that answer. "So you wouldn't want anything else today?"

Rio stopped walking all of a sudden, which caused Kaito to stop as well. Rio turned her head up to look at Kaito directly in his eyes. Her eyes were filled with suspicion. "What are you planning, Kaito?"

Instead of directly answering her, Kaito grabbed her hand and began pulling her deeper into the park. "You'll see."

Startled and caught off guard, Rio's reflexes kicked in, and she tried to pull away. But of course, her boyfriend was much stronger. So instead, she asked, "Where are you taking me?"

But she didn't need to ask as they had already stopped. She stood next to Kaito. They both overlooked the beautiful lake of the park. Kaito looked down at the shining girl next to him and smiled. _'I'm so glad I met you, Rio. You are my galaxy.'_ Kaito let go of her hand.

"Wait here," Kaito commanded in a tone so gently, you wouldn't have thought it was a command. Rio blinked as Kaito's warm hand left hers. She watched as Kaito got closer to the lake and snap his fingers. Suddenly the sides of the lake turned on in bright lights.

Rio was too shocked to react. Then out of nowhere, four other guys wearing black tuxedos appeared and stood on Kaito's left and right sides. Rio blinked at least 65 times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. To add to her shock, Kaito didn't have his regular clothes on. Instead, he had a white tuxedo on.

"...Kai...to?" Before she could question anymore, she heard familiar music. Rio widened her eyes when she realized who sung it. "Wait! This is..."

_Woah, oh oh. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Woah, oh oh. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Woah, oh oh...  
Kagayaita no wa kagami demo taiyou wo demo nakute kimi dato kizuita toki kara_  
_ Ano namidagumu kumo no zutto ue ni wa hohoemu tsuki  
__Love story Mata hitotsu_  
_Kizutsuita yume wa kinou no kanata e_  
_ Sora ni hibike Ai no uta_

Rio could not believe it. Kaito was singing her a song from her favorite band?! And they're even doing the danc- Wait! Those guys look like-

"Ryouga?! Durbe-kun?!"

_ Omoide zutto zutto wasurenai sora futari ga hanarete ittemo_  
_ Konna sukina hito ni deau kisetsu nido to nai_  
_ Hikatte motto saikou no lady kitto sotto omoi todoku_  
_ Shinjiru koto ga subete  
__Love so sweet_

Her brother and Durbe?! What was going on?! Wait! Then who are the other two-

"Mizael-san?! Vector?!"

_ Sokokara itsumo mieru youni_  
_ Kono te wo sora ni muke hirogaru kimi to no omoide_  
_ Ano takakunade ijippari na_  
_ Boku wo kaeta kimi no te Love story aruki dasu  
__Magari kunetteta futatsu no tabiji wa_  
_ Koko de hitotsu niji ni nare_

Then Kaito came closer to her. He gently grabbed her hand and backed up so that both of their arms were outstretched, but their hands were still entwined.

_ Omoide zutto zutto oikaketa yume futari ga tooku e ittemo_  
_ Donna tsurai yoru mo kujikesouna chikai demo_  
_ Waratte motto saigo no lady kitto sotto negai todoku_  
_ Akenai yoru wa naiyo  
Love so sweet_

_ Tsutae kirenu itoshisa wa_  
_ Hana ni natte machi ni futte_  
_ Doko ni itemo kimi wo "koko" ni kanjiteru_

_ Omoide zutto zutto wasurenai sora futari ga hanarete ittemo_  
_ Konna sukina hito ni deau kisetsu Nido to nai_  
_ Hikatte motto saikou no lady kitto sotto omoi todoku_  
_ Shinjiru koto ga subete_  
_ Akenai yoru wa naiyo_  
_ Shinjiru koto ga subete  
Love so sweet_

When they were done, the lights went off and fireworks exploded. Rio remained frozen. ...What had she just witnessed? Kaito couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. He closed some of the distance between them to were he could put her hand on his heart.

As soon as the guys realized the music finished, they walked to Kaito and gave him the bag of the tuxedos they had just worn not even minutes ago.

"Here you go, Kaito. Remember about our duel," Mizael impassively said as he teleported out of the park.

"Hmph! That was fun! But next time, remember to check your girlfriend! She looks like that one chick who got frozen by her sister in that one movie," Vector chuckled evilly as he teleported after Mizael.

Durbe facepalmed as he stared at Tenjo Kaito and the frozen Kamishiro sister. "Take care of Merag, Tenjo Kaito. Don't let her go, no matter what that chick in that one movie sang about." Durbe then teleported like his Barian comrades.

Ryouga was the last to say. Thus, he could speak to Kaito in private, considering that her sister was frozen. "Kaito. Take care of my sister. Protect her. Do not-"

"I know...Ryouga," Kaito smoothly interrupted. He smirked when he saw Ryouga's disgruntled expression at being interrupted. "I love her. She loves me as well."

Ryouga snorted. "She loves you? How do you know..." Ryouga trailed off. His face softened as he exhaled a stress-relieving breath. "You know... She can love whomever she wants..."

Ryouga walked over to Rio and kissed her on the forehead. "Bring her home safely..." Ryouga whispered to Kaito. He took one final look at her sister for the day and teleported after the other Barians.

Kaito smiled as Ryouga teleported away. Now, he focused fully on Rio who was still frozen. Kaito sighed as he shook her. "Rio?" Kaito questioned. No response. As a stoic individual, Kaito did not lose his temper that easily. He shook her again. "Rio?!" Kaito frowned as he still did not receive a response.

What was he going to- Then the answer hit him as quick as lightning. He smirked mischievously. He let go of Rio's hand and grabbed the sides of her shoulders. Kaito fully leaned in and kissed her passionately.

That seemed to wake Rio up as she blinked when she felt a warm pair of lips on hers. Rio blinked even more when she saw Kaito kissing her. Why is he displaying signs of affection in public?!

Before Rio could comprehend what just happened, Kaito had already pulled away. He smirked when he saw her very confused expression. "You're finally conscious."

"...What happened?" Rio asked, still dazed, but fully conscious.

Kaito scowled as he does not like it when people do not pay attention. Before he could answer her, however, Rio smirked mischievously at him. This caused Kaito's gaze to soften but still look at her suspiciously.

"So... My own boyfriend sang a song from my favorite band... Who would have guessed that the Almighty Tenjo Kaito would do something like that..." Rio paused for a bit and then continued. She chuckled. "That was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!"

Rio couldn't help herself anymore as she burst out laughing. Kaito widened his eyes for a fraction of a second, surprised at her reaction. Then he narrowed his eyes at her. He was about to respond to her reaction when he felt a pair of lips on his lips.

Before Kaito could kiss back, Rio had pulled back. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm kidding!" She sighed as she turned away from him, her back facing him. Then, she began on a tangent. "I...loved it?...appreciated it? Or maybe adored it? I-"

Rio didn't get to finish when she felt a pair of strong arms around her, binding her arms. "You're annoying when you go off on tangents."

Rio smirked as she leaned on Kaito. "That's why you love me. Admit it."

Kaito smirked as he laid his chin on her shoulder. "I admit it."

Before Rio could lean even further into Kaito's arms, Kaito chuckled. Rio furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to face her boyfriend but couldn't as she was kept in place by his arms. "Kaito...? What-"

Kaito interrupted as he slid her hands down to her stomach. "Do you remember what happens when you 'kid' with me?"

Rio widened her eyes as she fought to escape. "No! You wouldn't-" Rio didn't get to finish as Kaito had began tickling her sides. "Kaito!" she screamed. She fought even harder to escape from his arms.

Kaito chuckled as he pushed his girlfriend to the ground and continued tickling her. "I love how ticklish you are."

Rio laughed and laughed as her boyfriend continued tickling her. "Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shut u-u-up!"

Thus, Kaito continued tickling her through the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a distance far from them, but close enough to view the signs of affection in public display, stood a man, taking pictures. He smirked when he saw the pictures he took.

"Perfect. These will surely be enough to blackmail Kaito."

"Chris!" a young feminine voice called out. Chris went back on alert. He turned to see Akari running towards him. "Have you seen my ca..." Akari trailed off when she saw her precious object in Chris's hands. "...Why do you have my camera?" Then she stood next to him to see what he was looking at. Her eyes widened when she saw the scene. "Hey! Isn't that-"

"Yes," Chris interrupted her as he put her camera back in her hands. "Let's go. I'll take you back home." Chris stated as he began walking back to the path of Akari's house.

Akari blinked at the camera in her hands, at the couple on the shore of the lake, and at Chris who had already began walking. _'So...This is what he meant when he mentioned that he had business to take care of...'_

"Akari!" Chris called.

Akari blinked out of her trance. "Ah! Coming!"

* * *

**Well? As mentioned, co-written with senshi moon! As you guys don't know, senshi moon is my best friend in real life, practically the only person I trust. Isn't that right, senshi-chan?!**

**senshi moon: **That is correct. I barely found out that Lovely Diamond is my best friend. This explains why her writing was so similar to mine...

**Lovely Diamond:** Don't flatter yourself. Since she is my best friend, I know that I can fully trust her with my fanfiction account. As of today, all of the stories and anything else on this account will be the property of senshi moon. I am not returning to fanfiction.

**senshi moon: **...*sighs* I tried to talk to her. I begged her, I cried, all that mushy stuff that no one likes doing. She wouldn't budge at all... I didn't know what to say! Actually, I'm still recovering from the shock... You only lasted a short while, Lovely...

**Lovely Diamond:** I know... But hey! At least you'll have two accounts now... If that makes you feel any better...

**senshi moon:** *glares and pouts* You think? I rather have you here than have two accounts...

**Lovely Diamond:** I know. But I can't do anything about it... I trust you with my unfinished stories. And that one story we are still working together on.

**senshi moon: **Yeah. I don't trust me. Kidding! I'll try to finish them up! Just for you!

**Lovely Diamond:** I don't want to explain the reason for leaving. It's very private. But I just want to take the time and thank those who have reviewed and favorited me. Thank you all! I will now take my leave...

**senshi moon:** Wait! Before you leave, let's finish this story up. Readers, do you guys know the name of the boy band? It should be very easy to guess. If not, search it up!

**Lovely Diamond:** You heard her. The boy band, in fact, is our favorite boy band! I hope 99% of you know who they are.

**senshi moon: **That being said...

**Lovely Diamond &amp; senshi moon: **Please read and review!


End file.
